Game: Kata Lagu
by Sacchi-yandere
Summary: "Yang lain siapa yang mau ikutan?" tawar Author semangat. "Yang ikutan ngupil!"  Sontak seluruh anggota Akatsuki , Orochimaru, Naruto, Kiba sama Lee ngupil dengan semangatnya.  Ada apaan, ya? Mau main apa mereka? Baca aja,deh! Reviewnya, jangan lupa!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto *Masashi-sensei minjem charanya ya***

**Title: Game: Kata Lagu**

**Genre: Humor *garing***

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: Abal, jelek, typo(?), garing, gak lucu!**

* * *

><p>Di sebuah hutan hijau yang rindang, berkumpullah makhluk aneh kecuali Author…<p>

"Oooi! Maen, yok!"

"Maen apaan, Thor?"

"Thor, palalu peyang!" Author ngejitak Kiba tanpa ampun.

"Aduh, ebuset cuma bilang Thor doang benjolnya segede donat gini!" protes Kiba.

"Lebay ah," balas Author.

"Terus kita mau main apa?" tanya Naruto yang tadi lagi korek kuping pake jari kelingkingnya. *Euuh!*

"Gini, kita main Kata Lagu. Coba kamu Pein, bilang sesuatu deh,"

Cowok maniak piercing itu kaget tiba-tiba disuruh. "Apa?" katanya dengan blo'on

"Terus yang duluan nyanyi, nyanyian yang ada katak 'apa'-nya, dapet 20 ryo! Kayak gini, _apa apa apanya, dong apanya dong, apanya dooong…._"

"Boleh juga," Kakuzu nyahut. Matre.

"Yang lain siapa yang mau ikutan?" tawar Author semangat. "Yang ikutan ngupil!"

Sontak seluruh anggota Akatsuki , Orochimaru, Naruto, Kiba sama Lee ngupil dengan semangatnya.

Author jijik sampe muntah dua kantong kertas. "Bujet! Lu semua blo'on banget! Gue kan cuma bercanda, elo semua malah betulan ngupil? Hadiah dipotong jadi lima ryo!" Author bentak-bentak. Sebetulnya sih sengaja biar gak keluarin duit banyak-banyak, mihihihihii -d-

"Yah elah…" gerutu Kakuzu pelan. Tapi Authornya tetep tau. Kok bisa? Ya iyalah. Yang nulis skenarionya kan gue, b*goooo.

"Ayo, hompipah!"

"Hompipah alaium gambreng! Si Hidan pake baju rombeng! Sendiri duluuuuaaan!" seru yang lain minus Hidan.

Orochimaru kena.

"Kata-katanya ambil dari cerita Kelinci dan Kura-kura, ya!" Author ngangkat buku cerita tipis. "Baca, Kis!" Author nyuruh Kisame baca.

"Paaa… da… " Kisame baca dengan terbata. Yap, bukti bahwa dia tidak berpendidikan sama sekali! (Kisame: "Lo berani sama gue?" Author: "Siapa takut?" Kisame: "Hyaaah!" *ngeluarin jurus aer* Author: "Kakashiii! Cepet bantu gueee!")

"_Pada hari Minggu kuturut ayah ke kota…" _Orochimaru nyanyi dengan suara terhebatnya yang menurut author kayak suara kecoak gemeteran. Tapi dia tetep dapet lima ryo.

"Kota, kota!" Pein nyari lagu yang ada kata-kata kotanya.

"_Ibu kota Periangaaan… sudah, lama beta…" _Naruto nyanyi sambil pegang penggaris. Dikira mik, kali(?). Lima ryo.

"_Beeetaaaa, puuusaaaakaaaa abaaadiii nan jaaayaaaa," _Kisame nyanyi sambil mangap-mangap. Lima ryo.

"Kata-kata baru! Akhirnya…" Author ngasih kata baru.

Konan langsung nyahut, "Akhirnya, akhirnya aku temukaaan…. Wo-ow… wajah yang mengalihkan duniakuuuuu…. " Lima ryo.

"Dunia aku lagi, seperti dulu lagii…" dengan bego Hidan nyambung.

"Salah tau! Itu sih cintai bukan dunia! Bayar lima ryo! Bego!"

"Bego! Aku tertipu lagi, huo uo… mulutnya… ADUH!" Deidara dapet jitakan gede dari Author.

"Itu buset bukan bego, tauu! Udah, kalian!" Author majek lima ryo dari Deidara terus nunjuk ke yang lain biar pada ngelanjutin. Tapi orang-orang bego yang lain malah pada ngira 'kalian' itu kata selanjutnya.

"Kalian…. Aaakuuuu… tak mengertiiiiiii… ini semuaa haruusss, terjaaaaaaadiiiiiiiii….." Orochimaru nyanyi dengan pedenya. Lima ryo.

"Suara lu ancur banget, gile!"

"Turunan Nyak Babeh gue. Jangan salahin gue, bro!"

"Aaa…." Author mangap.

"Aaaku punya anjing keciiil… kuberi nama Hidaaan…" Kakuzu nyanyi dengan semangatnya. Lima ryo.

"Sialan, lu!" Hidan nunjukkin sabitnya.

"Kenapa sabit elu, Dan? Mau gue jaitin juga?" Kakuzu bertanya dengan polosnya #halah.

"Gue cuma butuh kasih sayang elo! Huooong!" Hidan nangis dengan dramatis.

"Salah dialog, beggy! Elo sih nyuri dialog si JuPe segala! Kita lagi nge-humor tau, bukan nge-sinetron!"

"Iya elah sorry," Hidan ngunyah kripik kentang.

"Sorry-sorry-sorry gatau lagi-gue gahapal- sorry-sorry-sorry…" Deidara nyanyi lagu Korea. Lima ryo, deh… (-_-")

"Kita maen yang lain aja! Gaseru nih kalo gini caranya!" Tobi ngambek.

"Bilang aja sih elu gabisa nyanyi!" sindir Naruto.

"Udah, ayo kita pikirin permainan lainnya!"

"Tebak lagu, yoook!" ajak Konan semangat sampe berapi-api.

"Gyaa! Kebakaran! Aer, aer!" Kiba pontang-panting nyari keran aer.

GUBRAK!

"Lu bego atau blo'on, sih, Kibaaaaaa?" Tanya Naruto gemes.

"Dua-duanya," sahut Pein.

"Apa lu, In! Pemimpin Nista Jelek Blo'on!" maki Kiba.

Pein langsung pundung. "Kejem amet elo, Kibaaa..."

"Yak, istirahat!" sutradara teriak pake toa.

* * *

><p>"Huaaah! Capek!" Author meregangkan tubuh.<p>

Pein : "Jadi dari tadi ini kita buat film?"

Author : *ngangguk-nggaguk*

Konan : "Elo kok gak bilang, sih? Gue kan belom dandan,"

Author : "Lagian gak nanya,"

Itachi : "Buset! Jadi kita tadi disorot kamera? Gue tadi ngupil dengan jeleknya, disorot kamera juga? Mana gue belom pake obat anti keriput, lagiii! Author, elo jahat banget siiih!" *nangis*

Author: "Elo nggak ngupil aja udah jelek, kok." *hiks maaf ya Itachi, gengsi nih bilang kamu cakep*

Itachi : "Kisameeee…" *lari ke Kisame*

Author : *pasang kuda-kuda(an)*

Readers : GUBRAKK

Author : *manggil Kakashi*

Kisame : "Elo kenapa, Chi?"

Itachi : "Author jahat s-sama gu-guee!" *sesenggukan*

Kisame : "Udah, maafin aja," *lirik Kakashi yang lagi buka sharingan*

Itachi : "Elo takut sama Author?"

Kisame : "Elo liat deh siapa yang lagi disamping Author," *muter kepala Itachi.

Itachi : "Ka-ka-ka-ka….. Ka…" *ngeliat Kisame* "Siapa sih namanya?" GUBBRRAAAAAKK!

Kisame : "Kakashi, begooo!"

JEDAAAAAAAAAAARRR!

Kisame : "Hiks, gue gak ngatain elo, Kakashi, gue ngatain Itachi!"

Kakashi : "Bodo amat, yang penting Itachi juga kena," *nyodorin kertas* "Chi, ini surat dari Sasuke, salam dari dia,"

Itachi : "Hyaaa! Sasuke-My-Lovely-Brooo!" *lompat*

Kakashi : "Balik ke konoha dulu gue, daaah!" *tebar pesona*

Konan : *terpesona* "Ternyata Kakashi ganteng juga…."

Pein : "Gaswat!"

Naruto : "Kakashi-san udah punya pacar, tau! Cantik lagi, namanya Ayame,"

Pein : *merasa didukung* "Iya! Lagian elo kan punya gue, yayaaang…"

Konan: *ngelirik Naruto* "Jadi elo bilang gue gak cantik? Haaaaa?" *Naruto ditusuk pake kertas*

Kiba : "Woi, kata sutradaranya Chapter kedua udah mau mulai! Yang mau dandan, dandan dulu! Lha! Yang lain mana?"

Ehm, cuma ada Naruto, Author, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Kiba, Pein, Orochimaru, dan Kakuzu.

Kiba : "Hidan, Lee, Zetsu kemana?"

Tobi : "Hidan-senpai pulang, lupa ngasih sesajen,"

Deidara : "Lee, inget ada latihan dia pulang juga,"

Kiba : "Terus Zetsu?"

Zetsu : "Gue disiniiii!"

Yang lain : "Hah! Gue(aku) kira venus flytrap! Ternyata elo(kau), Zetsu(-senpai)!"

Zetsu : *pundung* "Gue pulang aja, deh, hiks!"

Pein : "Iya, dadaaah!"

Zetsu : "Awas ya lu, Leader! Gue makan lo nanti!"

Pein : *ngumpet dibalik Konan*

Sutradara : "Cepet udah mau mulai! Jangan lupa dialognya!"

Yang lain minus Author bingung.

Oro : "Dialog apaan?"

Sutra : "Author gak ngasih dialognya?"

Deidara : "Nggak!"

Author : "Udah gue bakar semua, ihihihihiii…"

Yang lain : "UAPPPAAAAAAA?"

To Be Continued!

* * *

><p>Naruto : Review-nya ya, readers!<p>

Author: "Jangan lupa baca Chapter keduanya!"

Pein: "Jangan lupa, kalo mau tanda tangan gue, dateng ke.. ADUUH!"

Author: "Gak ada acara tanda tangan! Lagian siapa sih yang nge-fans sama elo?"

Pein pundung.

Tobi: "Di tunggu lolipopnya, Readers-saaan! Tobi tunggu, Tobi tunggu ^^, ehehe!"


End file.
